meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
Letra Musca
Letra Musca, also commonly known as Letra the Strong, is a major antagonist of the Sabre of Meitor campaign. He is currently the leader of the Armanian army. He is not to be confused with Sero Zamod, who commands special operations. He is the son of a peasant woman in Arman City. Letra became apprenticed to a blacksmith at a young age, quickly gaining near superhuman strength. At the age of 24, in 596 UB, Letra joined the Armanian army, and was raised to commander within 2 years after foiling the most recent of Lucille Basin's plot to overthrow Aeris Rawle. Letra has a strong friendship with Bramble the Brutal and Crystine the Sly, together forming the Trinity of Arman. His battle theme is Zeus - Heart of Gaia from God of War III. The Sabre of Meitor Campaign Siege of Requis Castle Letra first appears as the commanding officer for the Armanian army at the Siege of Requis Castle. There he accompanies the emperor Aeris Rawle as they seek to arrest Crystine the Sly on charges of allowing Harry to escape prison. Some members of the Heroes of Time were slightly intimidated by his stature, but welcomed his help. During the siege, whilst the heroes were infiltrating the castle, Letra aided them by attacking the castle using sorcerers at his disposal. Upon entry to the castle, Letra protected Crystine from attacks, so that he would be forced to answer for his crimes. The Blood Feast Before the feast, Letra was ordered to guard Crystine in his cell. However upon hearing The Commander's speech, Letra revealed his true loyalties as the second Trident general. He killed Lucille Basin and freed Crystine, allowing for the assassination of Aeris Rawle. Battle on the Great Plain Letra took part in the Battle on the Great Plain as the Armanian Commander. He was forced to retreat when Count Benjen III entered the battle, but was able to return with the reserves to finish the job. The Holy Conflict Leading the forces into Melsa, Letra was often the focal point for attacks. He at one point had to save both Zenaxus and Ertelas from the arrowmen at the Blessed Gate. Charging into Druin, Letra slaughtered all those he met. After obtaining the Melsan Key from the Heroes of Time, Letra attacked the party. Although defeated, he disappeared along with the key. He is directly responsible for the death of Vallogo Desway and can be seen giving the Melsan Key to The Commander in a vision. Attack on Arman Castle Letra is present and can only watch as his superior Bramble is slain by Zenaxus and Seth Qualls. He abides by the laws of death duelling and allows the Heroes of Time the chance to leave... Into the Desert Letra ultimately leaves with his fellow general Luther Render towards Dead Man Sands to chase the Armanian Key. When this isn't achieved, he then prepares the forces for the attack on Carcino. Battle of Carcino Bay Dude killed Harry and led the line, decapitating many along the way, nuff said...Category:Character